


Kitty Dragon Slayers

by Kit_Carson



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mild Language, notsurehowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Carson/pseuds/Kit_Carson
Summary: What happens when four powerful Dragon Slayers are felled by the most uncomfortably humorous cure known? Fur will fly (and get dreanched, frozen, threatened, and cooed over) as Fairy Tail Deals with this new challenge, Kitty Dragon Slayers! Rated for Language!





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own. i just like playing in their sandbox. hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this.   
> kit

Currently, The Most Awkward Thing with animal transformations was the clothing issues. And Laxus was thoroughly unimpressed with what was currently happening to his stuff. In fact the only one happy with the current predicament was Wendy. Not that any of the others were going to rain on her parade, but they weren’t having nearly as much fun as the sky dragon slayer who was currently chasing a floating leaf. 

Though that may have been in part the fact that their magic was not co-operating as much as they would like for the rather bedraggled pack of cats that was stomping their way into Magnolia. 

The three men that had accompanied Wendy (tricked into doing so by the master as “dragon bonding”) where torn between rage and depression at their predicament. They had garnered a lot of looks upon their departure for the rather simple job. The three brooding men following the skipping little girl towards the train station where a sight to behold. All smiles when ever Wendy would look at one of them, and back to grumbling as soon as her back was turned. She knew, they knew she knew. But she appreciated the attempt to have her have a good time. Even if they weren’t impressed in the least. 

The quest was supposed to be easy. With all four of them it should only have taken two days at the most. It was now a week later and while the guild had been sent word of their success, it was not without cost; a furry, hilarious cost. 

“Salamander, when we get back to normal, I am punching that bastard who tried to stuff us into a basket. I don’t care if you called dibs o whatever, the assholes mine.” All of the rage was almost adorable coming from the large black Main Coon cat stomping on the side of the road. Gajeel’s fur was on end and his ears where flat back, and a bright red bow was around his neck. Hanging off it was a fairy tail emblem. 

“Not if I fry him first. That was the most humiliating moment of my life to date.” Natsu’s voice was just as enraged. He too had a ribbon around his neck with the fairy tail mark on it, he was also dragging his prized scarf, not willing to be parted with it. Though it looked ridiculous on the pink and white tabby cat. 

“Lightning is faster.” The rather impressive growl rippled out of the vibrant yellow Main Coon that was Laxus. The lightning mark translating strangely on his furry face. His ribbon was slightly shredded but still present. He looked around before noticing something rather important. “Where the hell did Wendy go?!?” 

“Not again!” Gajeel groaned. Natsu sighed and began sniffing the ground. The other two followed suit. It wasn’t necessary though as not two minutes later they heard a kerfuffle by the door of a nearby restaurant. 

“Put me down!” Wendy had no problems making herself heard despite being the size of a kitten. Her short blue and white fur was dirty from the romping earlier and she dangled in the hand of a rather startled shop keeper. “I was just hungry! Let go, I said I was sorry!” She hung in the air with her paws curled and the ribbon with her mark loose. 

“Let her go!” Laxus was the first to arrive by virtue of having found a path through the legs of the amused onlookers. Everyone looked down. He puffed up as big as he could make himself. “I said let Wendy go.” She was placed back on the ground and the other two stood over her protectively having finally found their own path through the tangle of people. “We are returning to the guild. Do not touch us, try to snuggle us, or assume we are pets of any sort. We are still dragon slayers!” The growls of the other two cats that had arrived punctuated his short and bitter rant. Slowly the crowd dispersed, soft laughter floating in the air as they contemplated how the powerful slayers where reduced to their furry fate. Alas peace and safety where not to be as the next voice that was heard clearly, caused dread to pool in the stomachs of all three men. And joy to bubble out of Wendy in an exuberantly furry greeting.

“Laxus?” The voice belonged to Erza who was walking towards the guild hall after picking up some cake in town. Her gauntleted hand reached down and poked the fluffy yellow cat. He growled, and it did not faze the red headed wizard in the least. “Mira is going to love this! Come with me!” she scooped the Lightning Dragon Slayer off the ground, to his intense displeasure, and then looked at the other three. Natsu was the first to react to the rather intense look and scooted back a bit. It was not fast enough. 

“Lucy! Levy! You need to come see this! Natsu is back!” Gajeel’s eyes widened and he attempted to scramble away as well. Levy and Lucy came out of the nearby bakery with boxes in hand only to be surprised by the sight of Erza herding three large cats and a small blue tipped Siamese kitten. 

“Erza? I thought you said Gajeel was back…” Levy’s voice trailed off as she took a closer look at the cat in Erza’s arms. “Laxus-” a hiss was the response to his name “wait… then those are Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel!” Gajeel froze in the attempt to slink away as soon as she reached him. “Gajeel! What the hell! I have been worried sick about you! You were supposed to be back five days ago! Lily and I have been waiting to hear back, and nothing! And you’re a cat! Why are you a cat? How are you a cat?” she transitioned from ranting to curiosity, and he looked up in horror realizing what was coming next. “You’re so cute like this!” she then tried to pick him up.

“Hi!” Wendy pranced forward now that she was safe from the confused shop keeper and greeted her fellow guild mates. Lucy looked down in shock. 

“That cat spoke. With Wendy’s voice. That cat spoke with Wendy’s voice! Wendy, why are you a cat?” she looked a little sheepish.

“We agreed that it was going to be easy, but we still needed to be careful. We scouted the area, found the best way to get in to do our job, found the relic, stopped the bandit-culty-jerkish-weirdo people, and I did good! Natsu said I was doing a really good job! Then boom! And now I’m a cat.” She looked up at Lucy expectantly. Lucy bent down and patted Wendy’s head.

“That didn’t explain much kiddo, but ok. You are ok right?”

“Yep!” her reply was chipper. Then she jumped up onto the available shoulder almost knocking Lucy over despite her small size. Natsu tumbled over the edge of his scarf that had been wound and draped over his smaller body to keep it mostly clean winding up at Lucy’s feet. She laughed. 

“Lucy! This isn’t funny! Stop it! NO! Don’t laugh damnit!” she laughed harder. 

“At least she isn’t trying to pick you up Salamander, count your blessings.” The deep grumble of Gajeel’s voice coming from a fluffy cat was the last straw for the three human fairy tail members. Their laughter rose over the disgruntled sounds of the feline Dragon Slayers.

XXX XXX  
Master Makarov blinked at the bright Yellow ball of anger on the bar top. It hissed in response. He poked it. And it hissed again. A crackle of static could be heard and small bolts of lightning rippled off of the floof. 

“You’re sure.” Erza nodded.

“Yes Master, this cat is your grandson. We believe he was turned into a cat to prevent him from interfering in the Ritual if Rajchat.” 

“Laxus?” the cat sighed. 

“Gramps.” Makarov blinked some more. 

“This cat spoke. With Laxus’s voice. This cat spoke with my Grandson’s voice! Brat, what have you done? Who is responsible for this! You’re so cute like this!” Laxus let his ears droop as his grandfather began yelling at people. His fur rippled uncomfortably and he began to sink belly down onto the bar. Natsu hopped up onto a chair and then onto the bar-top before tumbling over the scarf edge again. He flopped onto Laxus and began to purr. 

Everyone froze. 

Laxus sprawled under the Fire Dragon Slayer and put his paws over his face. Slowly under the constant rumble from Natsu, he began to relax. Until someone decided to be a smart ass.

“I am never letting them live this down! The big bad Dragon Slayers! Felled by the Kitty Curse! And I bet it’s the month long one too! Someone get some cat costumes! Reedus, Get all your paints! Freed, can you box them in for this?” instantly the three men flipped out. Flying into parts unknown (under the bar) only Wendy remained to face the startled guild. 

“When we first transformed, the mayor of the town we were in offered to give us some clothing so we wouldn’t be naked. Unfortunately, people quickly forgot we are not real cats and began trying all kinds of embarrassing costumes and things for us. We escaped most of them, but his daughter was clever and managed to put ribbons on all of us. It was fine for the most part; it has our guild mark on it so we lived. But some jerk guy tried to take us in a basket. He wanted to keep us like this forever. And it hurt, the way he caught us. Gajeel knocked him out and we escaped onto the train home. But I don’t think they want to be treated that way by our friends.” 

Lucy pulled Wendy off her shoulder and placed her onto the bar. The tiny kitten looked adorable with her blue bow and scuffled fur, but a spark of something odd lingered in her eyes. It didn’t take much to realize that spark was her magic. All the sky dragon magic was packed into that tiny fuzzy body. Makarov made a split second decision. 

“There will be no costumes, no silly poses, and definitely no cages. Do unto them as you would hope we would do unto you if you were turned into something cute and fluffy.” Mirajane bustled up to the bar and placed a plate of food and a dish of water in front of Wendy. She purred her thanks and then looked down at the floor by Mira’s feet.

“Mira brought food.” The counter suddenly had three more cats. Everyone laughed.

XXX XXX

The days passed slowly for the four dragons turned cats. Most of their favorite foods couldn’t be eaten because of their current bodies, their magic didn’t always work properly (leaving a great many marks all over the guild and its occupants), and all four had turned into walking trolls to pass the time.

“Keep trying shrimp! I am Eternal! You shall never lift me like thi-ulp!” Gajeel was picked up by Levy for the 10th time in as many days after he had pushed her research notes onto the floor when she wasn’t looking. She placed him on the bench and then sat next to him. Flipping open her book once more she continued reading, this time with one hand on his back petting him softly. He grumbled and groaned before slowly turning to mush under her constant ministrations. Without thinking he rolled over, exposing the soft fur of his belly for her to pet. She continued without hesitation, barely noticing the shift under her hands. He wiggled this way and that, working to get her to pet specific spots before finally falling asleep splayed across the bench, all four paws in the air. 

Lucy was undergoing something similar with Natsu in a different corner of the hall. He was parked under the table, attacking Grey’s feet every time he moved. Unfortunately, Grey would freeze the floor around his feet for a little while and so Natsu would either have to wait for it to thaw or melt it himself; he kept trying to melt it. It did not go well. 

“Natsu! You stupid fur ball!”

“Fire!” 

“Look out!” a nearby bucket of water was tossed under the smoking table putting out the smoldering leg and soaking the Dragon next to it. The blood curdling Yowl Natsu let out was all the incentive Lucy needed to reach down and scoop the un co-operative young man up. 

“Natsu, look at you! Look at your scarf! You are filthy and smelly and you have burned the last thing for the day. Come with me, you are getting a bath!” 

“OH HELL NO!” the pink, white and currently blackened cat squirmed in Lucy’s arms before slipping free and hitting the floor running. He did not get far.

“Open, gate of the Lion, Loke!” 

“You rang Beautiful?” 

“Loke, I need you to catch Natsu.” The Lion spirit was not expecting that. He looked around at the other members of the guild, only to see a great deal of exasperation and amusement and no Natsu. 

“Um, does he have a head start or something? I don’t see him anywhere.” 

“The dirty pink and white cat under the bar is Natsu. He needs a bath. Can you catch him for me?” Loke looked under the bar and sure enough there was a cat wrapped in Natsu’s scarf and covered in soot and ash and whatever he had rolled in trying to escape. 

“All right you little menace. Lady Lucy called me to deal with you. Let’s go. It doesn’t have to be painful, I promise. Just a quick scrub and it’s over. Come here.”

“NO! Hell NO! NO WAY IN HELL! Get your grubby hands off me! No! Loke don’t do this to me! Please no?” by the end of his tirade he was whining up at the Celestial with Sad Kitty eyes. Loke was unmoved by the pathetic ball of fur. His hand reached down not expecting too much fight from the kitty dragon slayer. 

He was met with two paws of sharp claws and a battle cry. 

The ensuing scuffle was a sight to behold as the leader of the Zodiac did his best to corral a 15 pound cat that breathed fire. 

“Catsu! Stop it! NO! Bad cat!” the two tumbled across the bar

“What did you call me? ASSHOLE!” 

“Just hold still!” 

“NO!” The recently burned table was overturned as Natsu dove from the bar to the floor and Loke followed. 

“Catsu! Stay Still! Quickest done quickest over!” Natsu clawed at Loke’s jacket as he slid 

“Stop calling me that! I’m still Natsu! Natsu not Catsu!” Loke’s jacket flew out and he jumped after it; using the fabric to pin the squirming cat. A short tussle later and Natsu was wrapped in the fabric with only his head poking out. He spit a fire ball at Loke only to have it batted away by the lion spirit.

“Does anyone have a large clip? There is an easy way to keep him still for the duration of his coming torture.” Lucy heaved herself off the floor where she had been laughing at the comical tussle of spirit and cat. 

“I have one at my apartment Loke, we can take him there. I also have a bathroom with a locking door.”

“Excelent Princess! Thank you!” he turned to Natsu who was still a wiggling cat burrito. “Look you. I am a lion. I am the king of cats. You are a cat, therefor I am your king. I am telling you to do as Lucy says. She says bath time, it is bath time for misbehaving fuzzballs. You king has spoken. Let’s go.” Natsu growled 

“Not my King, I’m a dragon not a cat! Fuck you Loke!”

“I’m clipping you so you can’t fight the bath. Suck it up fuzz ball.” 

“What do you mean clip? Loke? Loke what do you mean? What do you mean clip?!?” the walk to the apartment was short, with Natsu still wrapped in Loke’s jacket. Lucy opened the door to let them in. The ball of wiggles was held at arm’s length so he was eye to eye with the lion spirit. Natsu stilled at the gleam in Loke’s eyes.

“Kitty off switch.” 

Laxus was not impressed with life. Mira was not impressed with Laxus. Though that might have something to do with the repeated raids of her bar top supplies. Cloths vanishing under tables, mugs hitting the floor as soon as her back was turned, cheese and bread dragged from plates, and fur everywhere. From the moment she entered the bar in the morning to the moment she left at night and every time she turned around, yellow fur was all over the place and all over her. 

On the day of the bath of Natsu, Mira decided she had had enough. Picking the large yellow cat up and carrying him to the Thunder Legion’s main floor table, she dumped his furry ass on the table in front of them and expelled her fury along with her signature demon aura.

“Keep. Him. Here. For the Rest of the day. Before I neuter him.” Laxus slid off the table and hid behind Freed. He gulped and gave the demon bartender a tenuous smile. 

“Never fear Ms. Mirajane. We shall keep him here and out of your way for the day. You need not worry. If I may, can we possibly get a few plates of food and some water for the table while we keep him occupied? I can send Bickslow over to give you a hand with everything if you like.” Her aura slowly seeped away, until there was simply a sharp smile remaining. 

“No. No need for help. I will bring food and water over shortly. Just keep him out of my way.” She walked off, with a path opening up in front of her through the guild without effort. The Thunder Legion as one shivered and then looked at the source of their trouble. Laxus looked up at them, eyes wide with the projected innocence of the guilty cat. Freed ran a hand over his face before turning to his friends. 

“Evergreen, if you would be so kind as to keep an eye on Laxus, I am going to write some Runes to keep him off the bar for the day. Bickslow, bring the bag. We agreed that we were going to stay in town while we waited for this to wear off and I can do some of my work here in the guild. Then you can try your experiment. But only until this afternoon then Evergreen gets him. Understood?”

“Sure thing. Be right back. Ever, you good?”

“Of course. I am the True Queen of Fairy Tail, I can keep track of Laxus for 10 minutes.” 

The Thunder Legion as one looked down at the place Laxus had been a moment before. There was no cat. Bickslow summed up their feelings in a single word.

“Fuck.”

“Fan out, he can’t have gotten too far.” Bickslow looks incredulously at the self-proclaimed head of the Thunder Legion

“Freed, he is currently a cat that can travel with lightning. If Mira finds out we lost him this quick, we’re dead.” 

Freed visibly pales at the thought of an exceptionally angry Mira, following through with her threat in her demon form. Evergreen opens her bag and pulls out a handful of cat toys that she then begins dragging through the guild. Freed was rapidly checking under all the tables and chairs for a bright yellow cat. Bickslow sent all of his baby’s out the help as he went to get Freed’s bag. And thus the great Yellow Cat Hunt began.

XXX XXX

It had been a week since the return of the dragon slayers and everyone was getting tired. It was showing all over the guild. People napping in corners, and sprawled on benches. The only ones who seemed mostly unaffected where the Exceeds and the cats and it was starting to wear on the human members. It was exceptionally obvious in the way Happy seemed insistent on chasing the recently turned kitty Dragon Slayers around with fish and attitude. In fact he seemed to be enjoying being bigger then the various dragons. 

However Makarov was at his limit. 

“Oh Maky! I didn’t expect to hear from you this week? How are your lovely children?”

“Well, that is kind of why I’m calling. What do you know about catnip?” 

“Not much, unfortunately. Would you like me to put Ichiya on the line? I hear through the grape vine that he has in the ability to create a ‘smoke bomb’ of sorts.” 

“Thank you. That will be perfect.”

“Hold on Maky. What is this about?” 

“Well, my friend, let me show you.” Makarov tilted the lacrima, until a set of yellow ears appeared in Bobs’ view. There, peering over the edge of the table top, was Laxus in all his furry glory. A vibrant yellow paw smacked out and knocked over the lacrima. Makarov caught it before it hit the floor. As things came back into focus Bob peered at his friend and fellow guild master in shock before riotous laughter came pouring through the connection. 

“OH! That is priceless! Let me send Ichiya over with some help. He will have a Cat Nip Bomb primed and ready upon arrival.”

“Thank you. I owe you for this.”

“Nonsence Maky! What are friends for?”


	2. boom fur

The outline for this chapter has lingered on my computer for quite a while! I hope you all enjoy it!

All the best  
Kit

Reminder, I don’t own, I never owned, but I enjoy it! Support the official Release!

XXX XXX 

Ichiya arrived with his usual fanfare. In one hand was a capsule of powder, in the other a bag of soft knit balls. He moved with purpose into the guild hall and tossed a knit ball at each of the present Dragon Slayers. 

The affect was almost instantaneous. 

Natsu sneezed and then wrapped his paws around the ball and began rubbing it all over his face. The purring gradually got louder as he became enamored with the soft toy.

Gajeel swatted the one thrown his way and then pounced on it. Batting and chasing it all over the guild before flopping down and rolling around next to the toy.

Wendy sniffed at the soft little ball and looked up in confusion before slowly drooping down and falling asleep on top of it. 

Laxus gave the toy the most disdainful look known to cat and then turned around and kicked the offending item away before standing between the other dragon slayers and the guild. He was far more on guard then his other compatriots and now regarded the others with distrust. His suspicions where proved correct when the Trimens popped in behind Ichiya with little colored bows and things. 

“You sure as shit aren’t putting those Anywhere on Any of us. Not the kid. Not the Screwball. And definitely not me or the Salamander. I don’t care how ‘cute’ it will be. The answer is still no.” he growled at the gathered individuals. Hibiki looked down, shrugged and tossed the bag away.

“Well, fun ribbon aside, I came to assess the curse laid upon the four of you. My archive magic can easily identify the kind and duration of this magical malady.” Hibiki grinned as he spoke to the sparking yellow cat.

“You do that.” The response was still a growl. Hibiki maintained his smile. Pulling up what he needed he began to question the Lightning Dragon Slayer and imputing the information he was being given. 

In another part of the hall, Eve and Ren where preparing powders and pulling out other things at Ichiya’s request. The man in question was handing over fresh herbs and recipes. 

“Now my friends, listen well, these will only be effective for a short while. In powdered form you need one part nip, one part grass, one part mint. And one part hope that they stick around long enough for it to take effect. Its Parfume will be most effective at close range but a master like myself can apply it at any time. MAN.” A set of sparkles filled the air. Eve took up the explination. 

“The herbs can be mixed in with their food. Now, as you have guessed, their bodies can’t digest a lot of their favorite foods. It will cause too much damage to the more delicate cat stomach then to their normal constitution. Don’t mix this with regular milk or cream! It will cause them to puke excessively and that will be no fun for anyone.” Makarov nodded along with the explanation. A nondescript man slid up to the bar and made small talk with Mira; In amongst the chatter, one of the ‘smoke bombs’ was opened, a white powder was added and it was closed and placed back down. Mira smiled and answered a few questions and then waved him away. The man left without a fuss and smiled as he walked out. 

XXX XXX

Dusk was falling and Makarov was getting ready to send the Dragon Slayers home with the individuals caring for them when a crash sounded throughout the guild. From one of the tables near the bar the mixed jar of powders was knocked off by Wendy as she played with Nab. The powder sparkled in the fading light, an odd thing for harmless plants. As it drifted through the air it seemed to flex slightly before suddenly exploding all over the place. 

Shouts and cries where heard throughout the building, as people stumbled and coughed.   
“What happened?”  
“Gajeel! No!”  
“Idontfeelgood..”  
“My children are you al..rig…ht…”  
“Wendy! Child ans…wer…m-”  
“Natsu… where did yo..”

One by one people slumped over. Still and silent. Four furry bodies where also slumped over, bright fur making them easy to spot in the rapidly failing light. The door opened and a whistling could be heard. The powder settled to the ground and the man moved without pause through the now almost silent guild; a basket over one arm. He paused by the Exceeds and then left them where they had fallen. Each dragon slayer was picked up gently and placed into the basket. From around their necks the charm with the guild mark was removed and left on the door. 

XXX XXX

Natsu was warm. He could feel the bodies of the other slayers around him, curled together inside something. He guessed it was a box or basket of some kind, but a soft pillow was under them making them comfortable. It was then that he realized they were moving. He shot up only to hit the lid of the now easily identifiable basket. His stomach filled with dread. A quick examination showed the same basket they had escaped from before, the other dragon slayers with him, and no guild marks in sight. It had been hard enough to escape the last time. It would be twice as hard now, with the bastard expecting it. He could hear humming and then felt the basket get set down, the lid cracked open and he hissed at the face he saw. 

It was the ass from before. He had plain features, and exceptionally plain clothing. In fact, Natsu couldn’t find a single physical feature to identify him; it was like he had been stripped of everything that would have set him apart from others. It set off every alarm bell in Natsu’s head. He stood protectively over the others who were only just starting to stir.

“Look man, we said no before, this is kidnapping. We aren’t just going to stick around either. Let us go and maybe we won’t wreck everything on our way out.” 

“Well you won’t leave without the others Dragon Kitten. I’m surprised you recognize me! And so flattered! I shall introduce myself once you are all awake. But for now, enjoy my gift.” His voice was oily. He dropped a crystal into the basket and shut the lid. It glowed faintly. Natsu felt the feline instincts begin to rise up. Not the way they were before but almost like those instincts where trying to overtake his human mind. He shook the others awake. Nipping ears to help the process along.

“Big brother?” Wendy’s voice was soft and confused. She too laid eyes on the crystal, and then shut them hard. “It’s making my head hurt!” 

“I’ll get it for you kiddo.” Gajeel growled groggily. He buried the crystal under his fur, muting the light and the effect. 

“Natsu, you have 30 seconds to explain why you bit me before I shock your fuzzy ass.” Laxus was the last to wake. His temperament being as harsh as his element by the rather rude awakening. 

“Well, you remember the jerk who stuffed us into the basket and tried to steal us before? He succeeded and now we are his prisoners in the same basket as before only this time it seems to have a binding spell that is keeping us from escaping.”

“How do you know? Have you tried?” 

“Well, I was more worried about getting you three up…”

“Then don’t assume we’re trapped.” Laxus sounded frustrated but resigned. 

“Do you think we can knock the basket over or open?” Wendy was the voice of calm in the group.

“Probably, lil sis. But I can’t get up or the crystal will warp all our brains. You’ll have to do it without me.”

“Or we can close our eyes Screwbrain.” Laxus growled in response

“You want to take the risk bro? That’s Fine. But check with the other two beforehand.”

They turned to Natsu who was contemplating their prison with the air of someone waiting for inspiration. He in turn looked at Wendy before looking back at the other two men.

“Everyone close your eyes. We are going to knock this over and then wreck this guy’s everything.”

Their plan was derailed by the return of the humming man. He popped open the lid and looked at the four Dragon Slayers. They all hissed at him. 

“Well! This is a pleasant surprise. I will admit making the kitty curse permanent would have been easier if you were more cat then person, but this will also do nicely! I am Harold McMeew and it is a pleasure to come into position of four such exquisite felines such as yourselves. I had originally planned to adopt some of the flying cats but once I saw the four of you, I knew that it was destiny! You talk, you still have magic, and you are adorable! I’m sure we will get along nicely one you are used to your new home!” he tipped the basket over as he spoke sending the four slayers tumbling onto a table. 

They looked at each other. It was unspoken what passed between them, but obvious. They turned and stood side by side and inhaled. 

“Fire dragon…”  
“Wind dragon…”  
“Lightning dragon…”  
“Iron Dragon…”

“ROAR!” the combined magical attack blew their creepy kidnapper strait out the closed door. As one they turned and unleased as much magic as they dared; causing the subsequent destruction of their surroundings. 

That was how Lucy, Erza, Grey, Carla and Happy found them an hour later. Happy was flying Erza, and Carla was carrying Grey and Lucy. They stopped a short ways away and stared at the smoking wreckage of what was once a reasonably nice house. Four rather proud cats where piled together in front of the mess smirking at each other. 

“What on earth?” the Dragon Slayers looked up as one at the approaching Wizards. They shrugged, and it was Natsu who replied.

“He wanted pets. We…disagreed.” A rumbling chuckle was heard from somewhere in the pile of fur.

“Natsu! I was so worried!” Happy bolted for his friend and scooped him up hugging Natsu while he cried happy tears. Carla was right behind him digging Wendy out from under the others. 

“Oh Child it is good to see you safe! I was so worried! We came as soon as we could!”

“It’s ok Carla, my brothers took care of me!” 

“Can we go home now? Gramps must be worried sick. And he is already bald enough as it is.”

“The shrimp is going to smoother me. God-damnit Lily isn’t going to let me out of his sight for the rest of this blasted curse either.”

“You had to get catnapped didn’t you Flame Brain.”

“Screw you Ice Princess, I didn’t ask for that to happen!”

“Let us return to the guild. I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you safe and well. We were worried but it seems like you took care of the problem quite handedly.” Erza scooped Lazus off the ground. Lucy pried Natsu from happy, and Carla hugged Wendy tighter. Grey looked down at the disagreeable ball of fur left on the ground before picking him up and draping Gajeel over his shoulders. Gajeel growled and promptly fell asleep, a soft snore in Grey’s ear. Wendy too was asleep, safe in Carla’s arms. Her tail twitched and flicked as she snoozed. Laxus grumbled, drifting off himself as Erza began carrying him home. Natsu was the only one still awake.   
“Lucy?”

“Mhm?”

“I need a bath.” She stumbled in shock and held him up in front of her.

“You do?” she squeeked at him

“Yea.” She tucked him back into her arms and resumed walking.

“Ok then. When we get back to my place I will wash you.”

“Thanks.”

They walked into the rising sunlight together. Finaly sure his dragon kin where safe, Natsu drifted off. Sure that whatever came next would still be a fun adventure. Fur or no fur. 

He simply hoped that the curse wore off when it was supposed to.


	3. Final Floofs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the re build final chapter after my *&^%ing computer crashed and took almost everything with it. i hope you guys enjoy it! :) its been a trip writing this and actually finishing it! all the best!  
> Kit

Helllooooo! My computer has been fixed!!!! Hi, sorry for the delay posting but I lost a LOT of stuff with the crash and subsequent fixing of my beloved computer.   
Thank you for your patience!  
Kit  
p.s. I totally don’t own this, I’m just playing in someone else’s sandbox

XXX XXX

After a week of everyone hanging around the guild to make sure the dragons turned kitties where ok after the somewhat pitiful kidnaping; most where back to going out on jobs. The Thunder Legion had departed two days ago without Laxus, Team Natsu (Minus Natsu) had taken a few day jobs here and there, things where mostly business as usual. This made it more difficult for the members of the guild that spent a lot of time in the guild hall because the dragon slayers where getting restless. 

“I am NOT taking you to the library with me. End of discussion!” the guild doors blew open with the exceptionally sharp exclamation from Levy. 

“Yer not going alone Shrimp.” The growl came from down near her feet. She didn’t even bother responding instead marching strait up to Lily, scooping the cat up and dumping him in-front of his partner. 

“It’s not like I can keep you in my bag while I’m there.” She snarled at the floof on the table.

“Yer not even taking speedy and mulch, so I’m going with you.” Levy sighed at the response form the slayer.

“I’m leaving. Keep an eye on him. He is getting ornery.” Lilly was slowly getting tired of the fur-ball that was currently his friend and partner. It didn’t matter if they were on the job or skulking around the guild to keep an eye on Levy, the Iron Dragon was plenty capable of draining anyone’s patience. As a cat, it was better and worse. Better because he was smaller and somewhat easier to maneuver around and dodge, worse because he was smaller and harder to spot. This made the now appointed task of being his keeper harder on the Exceed. The Iron Dragon Slayer could be quite slippery despite his rather brash personality. 

“You know she is going to stop letting you sleep in her apartment if you keep this up.” Lily mused in the direction of Gajeel.

“I just-she is important. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Gajeel’s ears flattened a bit at the confession. His soft fur fluffing up a bit to convey is unease. 

“She isn’t even leaving town Gajeel. The worst that can happen is she brings back too many books.” Lily chuckled at his now smaller partner. 

“She could fall, or get hurt, or kidnapped, or-“ Gajeel’s frantic muttering and fluffing of his fur was cut off by a small hand rubbing behind his ears. 

“Nothing bad will happen. We can walk her home if it helps. But if you get caught in the library she might get kicked out. This is important to her.”

“All right.” Gajeel sulked “But we are going with her on her job tomorrow!” 

“I will see what I can do.” The deep voice of his partner and slow head pats began to lull Gajeel into a calmer state and soon he was purring on the table, mostly asleep. 

XXX XXX 

Levy sighed deeply as she left the library much later then she had intended. The tome she needed was in a different ancient script than she normally used, so translating the needed passages had taken a while. On top of that she had to argue with Gajeel just to get access today. If he had tried to go too, she probably would have been kicked out! That being said, she missed him. He was a great person to bounce ideas off of. He also made sure she was safe walking home. As a mage from a well-known guild she was frequently safe by herself, or could keep herself safe if needed. Idiots abound however and she heard the drunken calls of Idiots. 

“Hey Kitten!” the drunken slur from behind her was followed by lots of laughter. From the bar in the center of town there came a staggering pile of idiots that reeked of booze and bad ideas. She flinched at the call and the nickname.

In Magnolia most people where-if not wary of- at least aware of the reputation that the fairy tail members carry. She was normally safe by herself, or with Gajeel, Jet and Droy, or Lily. But there was an exception to every rule. 

Levy became incredibly aware of a few things. She was smaller than most people in general, and there was more than one of them. They were MOST definitely drunk. And she was alone, in the dark, tired from a long day of work. A small tickle of fear curled in her gut as she turned and prepared to defend herself. 

It turned out it was not to be. 

Fear turned to laughter, stress melted away, and her mood over all improved at the sight behind her. Lily was fearsome to those he was displeased with, and his shape change made him larger and more dangerous than the drunks accosting her. But what she found more humorous was the fluffy black and grey cat with its Claws out as it planted its ass in the face of the Jerk who called her Kitten. People flew really, really well when propelled by Lily. And Gajeel made short work of anyone dumb enough to stick around. 

She smiled at her furry friends and carried both of them back to her rooms at fairy hills. 

XXX XXX

Wendy knew that lots of people found her fur cute, her little meow adorable, and the little bow that held her guild mark made her look absolutely precious. It was not something that she made the most of, but on this day in particular she was feeling sneaky. 

At the coffee shop in town there was a new lemon pastry. And there was also a lovely Strawberry cake that had Erza’s name on it. Quite literally! The sign in the window said “cake reserved for Titania Erza” and no one questioned it because the entire town had seen the denial of cake and its outcome. It was the cuteness and cake combo that had her hopeful of getting a pastry of her own. 

“Erza! Look! Look!” Wendy bounced around on the ground by the Café “they have a cake for you can we stop please?” the bouncing was stopped as she stared up at the Reequip Mage with the saddest most pleading eyes possible in a kitten. Erza was obviously moved by the combo. 

“Of course Wendy,” she scooped the little blue cat up and placed Wendy on her shoulder “onwards for cake and victory!” sword out, they marched in together and settled for an excellent afternoon.

XXX XXX

Laxus Dryer was a man of action. He worked hard to redeem himself of the Fairy war and had for the most part succeeded. He was proud of how far he had come, and of all that he had become in the name of Fairy Tail. 

That didn’t mean he got along with everyone all the time. 

To be fair, as a cat it was easy to get into trouble, Easy to troll people, Easy to be a pain in the ass in general. 

Of course this did not deter the thunder legion. They had decided unanimously to troll the furry troll. This meant that they were rubbing their feet on carpet for static shocks to his ears and nose, using Bixlow’s Tikis’ to poke and bug and play with him, and the water spraying runes to keep him off the counters and away from the still incensed Mira. Of course the best thing of all was the light chase. 

They discovered it on a day when it was slightly dreary and he wasn’t able to leave the guild hall or risk another bath to clean the substantial amount of fur he had. Evergreen was fixing her make up so she “wasn’t going to flirt with Him you damn nosy fuzz ball!” and the light caught her compact mirror. The reflection on the ground immediately caught Laxus’s attention, and then it was a wiggle and a pounce. The sudden movement startled Ever and she jerked, causing the light to shift on the table. He lunged at it again. And again. And again.

Now, two weeks later, it had evolved into something much more intense. Now it was a mess of flying Tiki figures to climb and jump off of, and flashes of light for him to chase and burn off some energy. And it was much loved by everyone. Because a restless Laxus was an annoying Laxus and if he teased one more person about who they were dating or wanted to date or “really not dating! God damnit Laxus! If you keep this up-” someone was going to die. 

And if you listened to Mira it was probably going to be Laxus.

So play time became a frequent thing. And Evergreen’s compact played a huge roll in it. Of course it was nice for the members of the guild to know that he trusted them enough to let his guard down like this around them. To show them that he did actually trust them enough to play and muck about. But it was also a way to burn off steam so no one (Mira) actually followed through on any of their threats. Including the one to “skin your furry hide and make a hat, I swear to Mavis Laxus!” 

No one actually thought she would follow through on it but it was always good to be prepared. 

One particularly strenuous bout of play time had him flopped on a bench in the guild, napping away, when another fuzzy body climbed up next to him. One bleary blink later and his eyes focused enough to see Wendy in all her kittenish Glory curled up against his sprawled form. He wrapped his much longer body around her and waited for her to fully settle in to sleep. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he relaxed and settled himself. Her head wound up tucked under his chin and a soft rumble resounded in their relaxed bodies. Their nearby guild mates quieted down a bit to watch the much larger dragon slayer cuddle his younger sibling. This past month had shown everyone that even if they had no blood relation, the five of them where definitely family. 

Five siblings together as a part of the greater whole that is the family of Fairy Tale.

XXX XXX

Natsu was no stranger to the desire for physical comfort and affection. Igneel had always made sure to keep him safe and warm and happy. And only part of that had simply been the closeness they had shared as a father-son bond. The other part had been literal physical affection in the best way that Igneel knew how to give to this excited human child he now called his own. 

That translated quite nicely in his Fairy Family. He had no qualms about hugging someone just because he felt like it, or because they needed it, or something happened and they needed comfort etc. 

He also didn’t hesitate to punch someone (like Grey) because sometimes it was the best way to show you care. Maybe not the only way, but the best way for them.

With Lucy it was different. It felt different. Made his heart do little flip-flops in happiness and his stomach swoop and soar like it was full of fiery little butterflies. Made him think about all the stories Igneel told him, about all the books he read learning from Erza, made him remember as much as he could about what he had seen from others and wanted for himself. 

He loved her. It was etched into his very being. A part of everything he felt was important. He even had plans to tell her. To show her. To see if she would be interested in dating, in being more than just partners; or being partners in a more complete sense. 

Being a cat made that much more difficult. 

That was in part because she didn’t really clock him in her space the same way and kept taking her shirt off to get ready for bed. Natsu was now the master at the pillow dive. Where he dove under a pillow to keep from seeing anything she wasn’t comfortable sharing, and would probably smack human him for seeing. 

His body was a cat, but his brain was definitely NOT. And she could deal with him as a human, taking up space and being around and generally being underfoot. He was sturdy and she was very, VERY clear about her boundaries. As a cat it was different. She sort of forgot, and then when she remembered, oh boy was she ever uncomfortable. Natsu didn’t want to make her uncomfortable like that. So he hid under a pillow. He couldn’t see anything, she was comfortable, and she didn’t give him to Loke to bath. AGAIN.

Tonight though, tonight things felt different. Lucy looked different. More contemplative then Natsu had seen earlier that day. She picked him up and gently carried Natsu over to the bed before heading to the bathroom to get ready. Natsu pawed his scarf into a more reasonable mound to sleep on. When she came back she slipped in next to him and pulled him close.

“Natsu?”

“Yea Luce?” she didn’t look down at him, choosing to cuddle him instead. His heart tripped a bit at the feeling but she was silent for a bit before continuing. 

“I think I owe you an apology-“ Natsu jolted and tried to get up but she tightened her hold “I haven’t been very fare to you, especially at night when we are getting ready for bed. I’m sorry I made you that uncomfortable, so much so you felt like you had to hide. And I’m sorry I was too selfish to let you go back to Happy so you can sleep in your own bed and have your own space. I have been comfortable and happy with you here. So, I’m sorry you didn’t feel the same.”

The hesitant silence that came after her soft words made Natsu think hard about his reply. Finally as she seemed like she was getting ready to let him go he spoke softly back.

“I was actually gonna apologize to you too. When I was human again so you could retaliate without feeling bad.” This time is was Lucy’s turn to jerk in surprise.

“What? Why?!?” 

“Cus there are times when I can’t help but get an eye full, and I liked it and felt bad because it was like I was taking advantage of you. You are important to me and I want to make you happy. Making you that uncomfortable was the last thing on my mind. So that’s why I was diving under the pillows and the couch and stuff. I didn’t want to peep without permission or a way for you to get back at me.”

“Oh.” Her voice was small and fragile. Like she wanted something but also was sure she wasn’t going to get it. Natsu knew right then that cat body or no cat body he needed to at least tell her. 

“I like you Luce.” 

“I know Natsu, we are partners remember. Just like you and Happy.” A frustrated growl met those words. It sounded strange from a cat but it definitely got his point across.

“Lucy, I don’t like you the same way I like Happy-“ her eyes got big as he wiggled around to face her “I like you the way Juvia likes Grey, just without the majority of the creepy stalking. I like you the way Erza likes Strawberry Cake. The way Gajeel likes Levy. I really like you. And I didn’t wanna do this as a cat but damn, I’m committed. I hope that, even if you don’t like me the same way, we can still go on adventures together, still be friends and partners. And if you do, then maybe we can be a couple, and do coupley things, like get that cake you wanted from the new shop, or go to the book launch of that author you like, or maybe do some missions-“ Lucy cut off his ramblings with a finger on his nose.

“Yes.” Derailed he blinked up at her. The reply catching him off guard before he processed the word.

“Wait, yes to what?”

“I like you too Natsu. I want to go out on adventures with you, and sometimes I want those adventures to be just me and you. I want to show you more of the things I am interested in, and learn more about the things you like too. I want to be your friend and partner and girlfriend. I just. Didn’t know how to ask you myself.” She smiled down at the incredibly elated fuzz ball in her bed. “So yes. With one stipulation.”

“What?” 

“If for some Mavis-forsaken reason we break up. I still want to be friends. Still want to have adventures and share them with our friends. I don’t want you or them to feel like they have to choose between my happiness and our friendship.”

“I don’t really understand what you’re saying Luce, but we will always be friends! No worries about that at all!!! And if a guild member says otherwise? Knock ‘em out, they are being mind controlled.” Her laughter filled the room and Natsu felt light hearing it. 

Finally they settled down to sleep and the last night of the kitty curse passed in contentment. 

XXX XXX

The following afternoon at the guild was remarkably quiet with all four dragon slayers and their caretakers being absent that morning. 

Gajeel was the first to arrive. Bright red and thankfully human, he was grumbling about being watched; and everyone could witness his reaction to Levy coming in five minutes later. She too was blushing right down to the neckline of her dress, and she met his eyes for a moment before squeaking and scurrying off to the table they share not looking at anyone else in the meantime. They seemed happy together despite their embarrassment, and it made the entire guild wonder if they got any closer to settling the bet on when the two of them where actually going to start dating. Lily’s amused expression gave them hope, but no other actually proof came forward leaving only speculation and grumbling in its place.

Laxus was the next to arrive with the Legion right on his heels. Other than a case of the “don’t tell ANYONE” Laxus seemed normal. Though he did bring a large box of Mira’s favorite chocolates to place on the corner of the bar. 

Wendy and Erza arrived shortly after that, and the ribbon that had held her mark as a kitten was braided with two more into a bracelet with the Fairy Tail charm hanging off of it. Wendy took a look around the guild and went up to both Laxus and Gajeel to hug them and thank them for taking care of her as a kitten. 

Both men looked slightly embarrassed but neither turned down the hugs and sisterly affection she offered. A few soft “Dawww.” Sounds made their way through the guild hall but no one with any brain cells made one loud enough to warrant attention from either male Slayer. 

The arrival of the final missing former cat was heralded down the street, with shouting being carried on the wind flowing through the open door. 

“Natsu if you don’t put me down right now, getting a chance to brawl with Grey will be the least of your worries!” the three present dragon slayers laughed at whatever his response was. All three moved to a front table to watch the ensuing entrance. 

And it did not disappoint. 

Natsu came strolling in with Lucy in his arms in a full on princess carry. His obvious strength on display as he held her easily with her bag over once shoulder and no strain at all showing in his arms as they made it through the doors. 

She was also wearing his scarf.

“Oh, and how is that my fault Luce?” there was an obvious gap in their conversation from the shouting to now but her reply came back loud and clear in the guild hall.

“I only tripped because you startled me!”

“I was just doing what you told me to.” his wicked grin made several people try to hold back snickers

“I told you to let me know when you put on pants! Not scare me into almost falling into the river! I was trying to give you privacy after you, you know, woke up naked in my bed!” dead silence.

“Sweetheart, I have seen all of you at least once, and as my siblings can agree, I have no shame. At all.” here Gajeel did actually snort, but like the other two he seemed to be waiting for something.

“I did know that about you. It is something I like about you. I also like your sense of humor. But was carrying me and my stuff for Levy like this really needed?”

“Hey, you must have guessed this was going to happen.” Lucy sighed, and the three slayers leaned in closer.

“I guess I just wasn’t expecting it to be the same day we started dating.” Her words carried in the silent guild. A few smiles broke out as everything registered.

Then the guild hall exploded.


End file.
